David
David (デビッド), is a fighter who participated in Red's 2nd LSW tournament, who would later be the one to inform everyone about Red's situation and lend his aid from preventing Erk from destroying all of Pixtopia. Appearance David has black hair with bangs, light brown eyes, tan skin color, and well fit physique with an average height. David wears a white shirt with long sleeves, white pants, a black belt, and black combat shoes. Personality David is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. When David lost in his first match, he was shown to have good sportsmanship, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Silver, who became the 2nd LSW champion. David shows a sense of priority, understanding that the situation Red is in requires everyone's participation. David didn't mind throwing the match to Fernando, as long as ending the tournament quicker can allow David to save Red. He also shows a good level of teamwork and honor when asking for the help of everyone else, aware that the threat is more than what he can handle on his own. David is resilient, able to battle many Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own, then facing off against Erk Copy despite being exhausted and injured. He doesn't let his losses get to him, as David considers his defeat less important compared to the fate of Pixtopia. Biography Background Not much is known about David's past. When Red announces the 2nd LSW Tournament, David chooses to partake in it. Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga Introduced alongside the other fighters prior to the first match, David eventually battles Fernando for Match 6. While being at a disadvantage in power against Fernando, David fought to the best of his abilities. David and Fernando tested each other out, slowly getting serious as the battle continued. Just when Fernando was about to go all out, David abruptly surrounded the match by out of bound, losing the match. After the match, Fernando asks David why he gave up so easily, to which David explains that during their fight, he sensed Red far away from the tournament and is in trouble. As the tournament continues, David and Fernando inform some of the fighters about Red needing their help. While most of them agreed, Lance interrupts them, wanting to battle Fernando in their next match first before lending his aid. Afterward, David and Fernando inform Alonzo and the rest of the fighters about the incoming threat. Alonzo also sensing Red's location, agrees to help out as well, once the tournament ends. David was later shown cheering on Alonzo during the semi-finals. When the final match ended, Silver is recognized as the new champion at the ceremony. Just then, everyone senses something sinister coming towards them, to which David is the first sense a strong power level is about to appear and that they need to be prepared for combat. Then suddenly, a monk named Erk, who was possessed by Rah's Sword of Command, appears with his army of Neo-Pixel Fighters. Planning to destroy all of Pixtopia, Erk first wishes to eradicate the fighters who participated in the tournament. Red appears and asks the assistance of Silver and the others. They all agree in taking down Erk and his army, starting an all-out battle royale. David battles multiple Neo-Pixel Fighters on his own. Despite all of their efforts, David and the other fighters fail in taking down even one Neo-Pixel Fighter. It was only due to Erk Copy, a Neo-Pixel copy of Monk Erk, that stopped the army, by killing Erk while he let his guard down, also causing him to lose Rah's Sword of Command. Although Silver possessed Rah's Sword of Command and turned evil briefly, Red and the others saved him from it. Erk Copy then gains Rah's Sword of Command, where David and the fighters have one final clash, where they all perform an energy wave at Erk Copy. In the end, Red takes down Erk Copy at the cost of his life. With the defeat of Erk Copy and the Neo-Pixel Fighter Army, David heads out on his own. His current whereabouts are unknown. Power David, being able to participate in Red's 2nd tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. David was given an official power level of 550, making him stronger than a Skray and a Neo-Pixel Fighter. During his battle with Fernando, David struggled to hold an advantage due to Fernando's high power level even while suppressed. David did manage to get a few hits in, even managing to dodge most of Fernando's barrage of ki attacks. Just when Fernando was about to get serious, David intentionally gives up, believing Red's situation is more important than the Match. Although, David was likely aware that Fernando was still holding back, believing Fernando would've won either way even if David continued fighting, thinking Fernando has a batter chance winning the tournament more than himself. David was capable of fighting on par with many Neo-Pixel Fighters, with an individual Neo-Pixel Fighter given an official power level of 500. it's worth noting that due to Monk Erk possessing Rah's Sword of Command, it's likely he was able to amplify the power of his Neo-Pixel Fighter Army in comparison to a regular Neo-Pixel Fighter. However, even when David was able to go all out without being restricted by tournament rules, none of Pixtopian fighters, including David, were capable of defeating even one Neo-Pixel Fighters. David's energy wave was easily held back by Erk Copy, even with the help of everyone else attack at the same time, showing the massive gap in power between them. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: David possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: David can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: David is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: David having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, David is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''David moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * '''Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Battles '''Red's 2nd LSW Tournament Saga * David vs. Fernando (Loss) * John vs. Neo-Pixel Fighter (Draw) * John & Pixtopia Fighters vs. Erk Copy (Won)